Amai Haru
by Niea-chan
Summary: Hatori embarque son cher cousin Akito en petit voyage à Nara, pendant l'Ohanami, à la demande de celui ci. [Yaoi][Finie]
1. Chapitre 1

Amai Haru 

Base : Fruit Basket

Auteur : Niea Chan (nieasamayahoo.fr)

Genre : Yaoi, OOC

Rating : PG

Couple : AkitoXHatori

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fruit Basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Natsuki Takaya etc etc …

Commentaires : Vi, vi, vi, c'est ma propre vision du couple AkitoXHatori et Akito ressemble carrément pas au Akito de d'habitude, je suis partie dans un trip un peu HS mais bon, j'ai pas pu m'arrêter à temps …. Honte à moi …

Chapitre 1 

o°O°o

L'air était glacé …

Très lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et, sans bouger ni parler, regarda.

Une silhouette fine et gracieuse s'étalait face à lui.

Avec difficulté, il avança vers cette ombre, le bras tendu vers l'avant.

Un visage encore flou, mais pourtant familier lui apparu. De longues mèches noires barrant son front lui cachaient les yeux.

Avec douceur et curiosité, il les souleva, dévoilant la peau pâle et tendre.

Soudain, une main jaillit et se posa sur sa joue, maintenant sa tête dans l'incapacité de bouger. Le visage voilé, par le mystère se rapprocha davantage, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'unissent.

Surpris, il répondit doucement à cette inattendue étreinte, laissant cette présence jouer avec sa langue.

Ses lèvres étaient glacées, tout comme la main qui entourait son menton.

Dans un souffle, les lèvres et la main se retirèrent.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Face à lui, deux diamants ébènes le fixaient, une lueur moqueuse et cynique dans le fond du regard.

o°O°o

Hatori, le corps en sueur, se réveilla en sursaut.

Haletant, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au radio-réveil posé à côté de son futon.

"_3h45 … j'ai encore le temps …_"

Soupirant, il se rallongea, le drap recouvrant son corps, remonté sur son torse.

Les yeux à nouveau fermés, mais les sommeil ne revenant pas, il songea au rêve qu'il venait de faire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière.

A chaque fois, il se réveillait avant qu le visage de l'inconnu ne lui apparaisse clairement et parfaitement.

Et ces yeux sombres qui le fixaient, sans ciller.

Avec un frisson, Hatori roula sur le côté et rouvrit les yeux, regardant le mur, sans vraiment le voir.

"_Mmmm … demain je ne dois pas oublier la consultation d'Akito san …surtout en ce moment, avec le printemps qui arrive, son allergie au pollen va encore le fatiguer …_"

Sur cette pensée, il se rendormit, sa longue mèche noire, habituellement tombante sur son œil blessé, rejetée en arrière. La fine cicatrice barrant son œil, presque invisible à présent, était tendue dans un mouvement fatigué.

o°O°o

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée.

Penché sur ses factures et autres papiers administratifs, une tasse de café noir brûlante dans une main et un stylo bille dans l'autre, Hatori, perdu dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas immédiatement l'appel de la jeune servante.

"Hatori san ! "

Dans un brusque sursaut, il se retourna et observa la jeune femme, l'air sceptique.

"Gomen … Que se passe-t-il ?

"C'est l'heure de la consultation d'Akito sama …

"Ah oui, merci beaucoup. J'arrive …"

Sur ce, elle se retira, laissant le médecin seul à nouveau.

Il avait oublié.

Rapidement, il se leva, ne souhaitant pas faire attendre davantage le chef de la famille Sôma.

Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la demeure principale, souhaitant échapper au vent frais de cette fin d'hiver.

Il entra dans la chambre d'Akito, s'agenouilla sur le plancher en bois frais et attendit une quelconque réaction de la part du jeune homme. Celui ci était affalé à la fenêtre fermée, son large kimono tombant des ses épaules sur son dos nu.

Avec langueur, il se retourna vers son aîné et se leva.

Ses pieds nus frôlaient le parquet de manière irréelle.

"Tu es en retard, Hatori …

"Excusez moi, Akito san, je … j'ai …

"Tu as oublié.

Rougissant sous le ton sec et froid du jeune homme, Hatori acquiesça en silence. Avec un soupir de lassitude, Alito s'agenouilla devant le médecin, ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

"Regarde moi, Hatori …"

Lentement, il leva les yeux vers lui et posa son regard dans celui du chef de famille.

Avec un sourire moqueur, Akito se retourna et défit son kimono, dévoilant son dos pâle et fragile.

Pensif, Hatori posa ses grandes et larges mains sur les frêles épaules et débuta son examen. Alors que ses mains reposaient sur le haut des épaules, juste à la base du cou, afin d'évaluer la tension ou le stress dans cette partie du corps, Akito leva les bras et les saisis entre les siennes et les serra fermement.

"Akito san …"

N'obtenant aucune réponse ni réaction, il observa la nuque délicate, les cheveux noirs brillants tombant dessus.

"Akito san, vous avez les mains glacées …"

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, il s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, le dos du jeune homme collé contre son torse.

Avec douceur, il lui remis le kimono sur les épaules et le réajusta. Ses doigts frôlèrent le ventre d'Akito au moment où il resserrait le obi du kimono.

Tout le corps du jeune homme était parcouru de frissons.

"Mais … vous êtes gelé ! "

Lentement, Akito se retourna vers lui, son visage d'une pâleur effrayante, ses grands yeux noirs brillaient d'inquiétude.

Hatori entoura le corps frêle dans ses bras de manière protectrice et le plaqua contre le sien, afin de partager un peu de sa chaleur corporelle.

Avec un soupir, Akito se laissa aller, la tête calée contre le creux de l'épaule de son cousin.

"Est ce que vous ressentez les premiers symptômes de votre allergie printanière, Akito san ?

"……

"Akito san ?

"Ma gorge me gratte …"

Doucement, Hatori éloigna Akito de lui, lui souleva le menton et posa sa main sur sa gorge.

Avec impatience, Akito retira la main de son cou, se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, son kimono traînant derrière lui. Toujours assis, Hatori le regarda ouvrir la vitre en verre et accueillir un rouge gorge sur son index tendu.

"Hatori … je veux partir d'ici, de cette maison … tout me stresse, je n'en peux plus ! "

Son dernier cri avait provoqué la fuite de l'oiseau.

Avec un geste rageur, il claqua la fenêtre, qui vola en éclat sous la violence de son geste.

"Akito san ! "

De manière agile et féline, il se jeta devant le jeune homme pour le protéger des bouts de verre.

Trop tard.

Un éclat plus rapide et plus important que les autres atteignit le chef de famille à la main, lui en entaillant le dos.

En grommelant contre la fragilité des fenêtres, Hatori saisit la main blessée dans la sienne. Sans vraiment réfléchir et ne trouvant pas de quoi éponger les filets de sang qui s'écoulaient de la blessure, il posa ses lèvres contre et aspira le liquide rouge.

Un goût métallique envahit doucement sa bouche et coula dans sa gorge.

Le visage cramoisi, Akito retira vivement sa main et la pressa contre lui. Il tenta de calmer son cœur, qui s'était soudainement mis à battre la chamade.

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, Hatori se releva et se dirigea vers sa mallette. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit alcool et compresses. Il nettoya rapidement la plaie, ignorant les protestations de douleur et de colère du jeune homme et appliqua la compresse. Quand il eut fini, il se releva, saisi sa mallette et se dirigea vers la porte.

D'un pas ample et rapide, Akito rattrapa le médecin et se planta devant lui.

Il saisit la cravate noire et tire le visage vers le sien.

"Hatori, emmènes moi à Nara ! Je veux voir le Yoshino sama et ses collines de cerisiers ! Emmènes-y moi …"

Devant le regard suppliant de son jeune cousin, Hatori sentit son cœur fondre.

Il emprisonna la main froide entre les siennes.

"Mais votre allergie … Akito san, à cette époque tout les cerisiers sont en fleurs …

"Oui, je le sais parfaitement. Je veux aller à Nara, voir les cerisiers en fleurs, pour l'Ohanami … avec toi …"

Avec lassitude, il laissa tomber sa tête contre le torse de son aîné.

"Je t'en prie, Hatori … Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre … je veux profiter de ce qu'il me reste de vie …"

Avec douceur, Hatori enlaça les épaules du jeune homme et les massa.

Très lentement, il se pencha et posa sa joue sur les doux cheveux de son cousin.

"Je vous le promets, Akito san … Je vous emmènerez à Nara …"

A SUIVRE


	2. Chapitre 2

Amai Haru 

Base : Fruit Basket

Auteur : Niea chan (nieasamayahoo.fr)

Genre : Yaoi, OOC

Rating : PG

Couple : AkitoX Hatori

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fruit Basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Natsuki Takaya etc etc …

Commentaires : Vi, vi, vi, c'est ma propre vision du couple AkitoXHatori et Akito ressemble carrément pas au Akito de d'habitude, je suis partie dans un trip un peu HS mais bon, j'ai pas pu m'arrêter à temps …. Honte à moi …

**Chapitre 2**

Hatori se gara et descendit de sa voiture. Il s'avança et ouvrit la porte.

Shigure l'accueilli avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, habillé de son éternel kimono gris.

"Ohayoooooooo Hatori !!!! "

Avec un sourire, le médecin, après s'être déchaussé, suivit l'écrivain dans le salon.

"Hatori san, bonjour !

"Bonjour, Tohru. Comment vas-tu ?

"Très bien, je vous remercie. Vous voulez du thé ?

"Avec plaisir. "

Yuki et Kyô, installés sous le kotatsu, se disputaient à propos du jeu de Go qu'ils avaient entamé. Leur lançant un regard amusé, Hatori se tourna vers Shigure.

"Shiguré, il faut que je te parles …

"Mmmm … Dès que notre chère petite Tohru aura apporté le thé, nous irons dans mon bureau …

Remarquant soudain la présence du médecin, les deux cousins se levèrent pour le saluer.

A ce moment là, Tohru revint avec le thé et en servit à la tripotée de bishônens présents dans le living room.

Entraînant le médecin hors de la pièce, Shigure se dirigea vers son lieu de travail (bien souvent vide d'ailleurs).

Les deux hommes s'assirent face à face et sirotèrent leur thé en silence. Sa tasse vide, Hatori la déposa sur la table basse, sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma. Ce geste achevé, il posa son regard sur son cousin, qui lui souriait amicalement, l'invitant à entamer la conversation.

"Je vais partir quelques jours à Nara …

"Aaaaah, Nara ! C'est absolument sublime ! Si tu veux, je peux te filer le portable d'une jeune fille charmante très jolie ! Elle pourra te faire visiter, te …

"J'y vais avec Akito.

"Kwa ??

"Il m'a demandé de l'emmener là bas voir le Yoshino sama et c'est ce que je vais faire …

"Tu y vas tout seul avec Akito ? "

Dans un geste las et indifférent, Hatori tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et recracha le fumée, en faisant de petits ronds qui disparurent lentement dans l'air.

Un peu sidéré, Shigure se pencha vers lui tout en s'appuyant du plat des mains sur la table basse. Il saisit la cigarette des mains de son cousins et en tira une latte.

"Hatori, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? "

Le jeune médecin poussa un profond soupir.

Il n'en savait rien.

La perspective de passer quelques jours hors de la demeure des Sôma avec pour seule compagnie l'homme qui avait brisé sa vie l'effrayait un peu, il devait se l'avouer.

Mais en même temps, il avait envie de faire plaisir à Akito et de se libérer un peu de la pression familiale.

Lui aussi voulait s'échapper quelques temps.

Devant le silence prolongé de son cousin, Shigure se leva lentement, contourna la table basse et s'assit à côté de lui.

Il leva alors la main et, de manière très douce, caressa les cheveux noirs, les glissant derrière l'oreille d'Hatori.

Voyant que celui ci ne bougeait toujours pas, il entoura ses épaules avec ses bras et l'attira à lui.

Comme pour se sentir rassuré, le médecin enfoui son visage dans le kimono ouvert de Shigure, sa joue entrant en contact avec la peau douce de son torse.

Patiemment, l'écrivain caressait le dos de son cousin, sachant que celui ci appréciait la pression de ses paumes fermes.

Quand il le devina plus détendu, il se détacha du corps chaud et saisit le menton d'Hatori, le forçant à lever le visage vers lui.

Les joues légèrement roses, Hatori vit son ami se pencher à nouveau vers lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes.

Très vite, Shigure retira ses lèvres et observa son cousin avec un sourire amusé.

Le visage enflammé, le cousin en question ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre.

Devant l'expression ahurie du médecin, Shigure explosa de rire.

"Et ben, je savais pas que mes baisers faisaient autant d'effet, Hatori ! Si ça t'as tellement plu, on peut recommencer si tu veux …

"Baka !!

Hatori leva le bras et s'apprêta à donner un bon coup sur la tête de Shigure.

Mais, celui ci, plus rapide, lui saisit le poignet et le plaqua sur le sol, son corps chevauchant celui de son cousin.

"Maismaismais, Shigure ! Tu fais quoi, là ?! "

Avec un sourire coulant, le dit Shigure se pencha à nouveau sur Hatori et l'embrassa.

Devant l'impossibilité de bouger le moindre muscle, le médecin se laissa faire.

Mais quand il sentit la langue chaude de l'écrivain tenter de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres closes, il se libéra de l'étreinte forcée et repoussa Shigure.

Celui ci sourit une nouvelle fois à son cousin et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

"Hatori, je tiens beaucoup à toi … et je ne veux pas te voir malheureux une fois encore …"

Il plaça ses deux mains derrière la tête d'Hatori et l'attira une dernière fois contre lui, pour un ultime baiser.

"Fais attention, Hatori …"

Avec douceur, Shigure saisit le visage de son cousin et posa ses lèvres encore humides de leur précédent baiser sur le front en sueur …

"Vous partez quand ?

"Demain. "

Shigure se redressa et posa son regard sur le beau visage d'Hatori.

"Mais ça tombe en plein pendant la floraison ! Akito n'est pas allergique ?

"Oui, il est allergique.

"Et tu ne serais pas médecin, à l'origine ? "

Devant le silence soudain de son ami, Shigure eut un rire amusé et le serra dans ses bras.

"Je t'adores, Hatori !

"Baka …"

Soudain le portable du médecin vibra dans sa poche.

"Oui ? Akito san ?"

Instinctivement, Hatori se replia sur lui même et son visage vira lentement au rouge.

Les bras toujours passés autour du cou du médecin, Shigure soupira doucement et appuya son visage sur l'épaule de celui ci.

"Oui, je suis chez Shigure … ah … vous voulez que je rentre maintenant … bien, j'arrive …"

Il raccrocha et regarda l'écrivain qui l'observait en souriant.

"Et bien, bonne chance, Hatori chan …"

Se relevant lestement en marmonnant un « merci baka chan », Hatori envoya finalement un sourire charmant à Shigure et sortit de son antre. Saluant rapidement Yuki et Kyô, il repartit en direction de la demeure principale des Sôma, où l'attendait Akito.

o°O°o

Hatori poussa la porte de la grande bâtisse où vivait le chef de famille.

Avec un soupir, il se dirigea avec aise et habitude dans les longs couloirs et, arrivé devant la porte de la chambre d'Akito, il frappa doucement.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il frappa à nouveau, avec un peu plus d'insistance.

"Akito san ? "

Avec une pointe d'inquiétude, il poussa doucement la porte.

Tout était noir à l'intérieur.

Effrayé, il aperçut le corps allongé du jeune homme gisant sur le sol, son kimono ouvert sur son torse et ses jambes nues.

Il se précipita sur la forme inerte et la prit dans ses bras.

Il était gelé.

"Akito san ! "

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux avec peine.

Il leva une main glacée vers le visage troublé du médecin et lui toucha la pointe du menton.

Rapidement, Hatori retira sa veste et enveloppa le corps fragile du jeune chef.

Le sentant frissonner dans ses bras, il le souleva et le porta jusqu'à son futon, où il l'allongea et le couvrit d'une couverture chaude.

"Vous avez eu une nouvelle crise, Akito san ? "

Akito acquiesça avec difficulté et se blottit dans les bras chauds et protecteurs de son cousin.

"Mmm … ce ne serait peut être pas prudent de partir demain …"

Le malade leva vers lui un regard indigné et s'empara du visage d'Hatori entre ses mains glacées, son visage ne se trouvant qu'à quelques centimètres de celui ci.

"Non … Hatori, non ! Je veux partir ! Tu m'as promis, Hatori ! Tu m'as …"

Tout à coup, il se plia en deux et fut pris d'une violente crise de toux.

Les larmes aux yeux, il regarda à nouveau Hatori.

"Je veux y aller ! "

Avec fermeté, le médecin le serra contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur la tempe chaude.

"Vous avez de la fièvre, Akito san …"

Avec un sourire carnassier, Akito passa ses bras minces autour de son cou et le chevaucha, posant ses fesses sur les cuisses d'Hatori.

"Dans ce cas là, passe la nuit avec moi … comme ça tu me tiendras bien chaud …"

Un peu embarrassé, Hatori le prit par la taille et le recoucha dans le futon.

"Ne bougez pas. "

Il se leva prestement, se dirigea vers sa mallette où il en sortit un tube d'aspirine et retourna près du jeune malade.

Il en sortit un comprimé et le lui tendit avec un verre d'eau.

"Tenez, avalez ça. "

Avec une moue boudeuse, Akito prit le tout des mains du médecin.

"C'est quoi ? "

Et sans attendre la réponse, il avala la pastille médicinale et d'étendit dans son futon.

Hatori le borda rapidement et, après lui avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit, se retira vers ses propres appartement.

Avec fatigue, il se laissa tomber sur son futon.

Tout en se déshabillant, il songea à la récente crise d'Akito.

Celles ci se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et douloureuses pour le jeune homme, bien que celui ci ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Partir en ce début de printemps était une pure folie, il le savait parfaitement.

Et pourtant …

A SUIVRE


	3. Chapitre 3

Amai Haru 

Base : Fruit Basket

Auteur : Niea chan (nieasamayahoo.fr)

Genre : Yaoi, OOC

Rating : PG

Couple : AkitoX Hatori

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fruit Basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Natsuki Takaya etc etc …

Commentaires : Vi, vi, vi, c'est ma propre vision du couple AkitoXHatori et Akito ressemble carrément pas au Akito de d'habitude, je suis partie dans un trip un peu HS mais bon, j'ai pas pu m'arrêter à temps …. Honte à moi …

Chapitre 3 

Le lendemain, à 9h du matin.

Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa quand il sortit de la douche.

Machinalement, il passa une serviette autour de se fine taille et se saisit d'une autre pour ses cheveux.

Tout en se frottant vigoureusement le crâne, il se rendit dans sa chambre.

Ses pieds nus laissaient des traces humides sur le plancher.

"Salut Hatori."

Avec un cri, il se retourna vers la voix, dans un envol de goutelettes d'eau (et un peu de gel douche aussi, des pitites bulles de Petit Marseillais à la Verveine Citron).

Akito se tenait allongé sur le futon défait d'Hatori, son kimono, comme toujours, largement décolleté sur son torse.

"A … Akito san ?"

Par réflexe, il serra un peu plus sa serviette autour de ses hanches et se cacha derrière le deuxième.

Du coin de l'œil, Akito observa son cousin avec un sourire ravi.

"Dis-moi, Hatori … je ne te savais pas aussi pudique … je ne vais pas te manger tu sais …"

Tout en parlant, il s'était levé du lit et se dirigeait vers Hatori.

Le visage enflammé, celui ci reculait au fur et à mesure qu'Akito avançait vers lui.

Il finit par être stoppé par son bureau, ses fesses nues protégées par la serviette butant dessus.

Quand il fut face à lui, Akito posa ses mains à plat sur le torse humide de son aîné, sa tête suivant rapidement le même chemin.

Du bout de la langue, il cueilli un goutte fraîche.

"Tu sais Hatori, si je suis là, c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu aies oublié, ou que tu sois parti sans moi …"

Violemment, Hatori saisit le jeune homme par les épaules, le forçant ainsi à le regarder.

"Akito san, jamais je ne serais parti sans vous !"

Se rendant compte de la dureté de sa voix, il se radoucit, passant sa main sur la joue glabre et pâle.

"Je vous ai promis, Akito san …"

Rougissant sous le contact prolongé et la douceur des paroles de son cousin, Akito se dégagea et, après lui avoir passé la seconde serviette autour du cou, l'attira avec énergie à lui, tout à fait conscient que l'air qu'il expirait, Hatori le respirait à sa suite.

"Dans ce cas, habille toi vite ! Je veux partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible !"

Avec un sourire coulant, le médecin se pencha doucement vers son jeune cousin et frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes en signe de consentement.

o°O°o

"Nous sommes arrivés, Akito san …"

Tout en s'étirant, Hatori se retourna sur son siège de voiture et observa le jeune homme endormi sur la banquette arrière.

Les muscles un peu endormis par le long voyage, il sortit de l'auto pour fumer une cigarette. S détendant peu à peu, il admira le début de la floraison des cerisiers. Dès qu'il eut fini, il ouvrit la portière et entreprit de réveiller le jeune chef de famille, sans trop le brusquer, ça le mettait toujours dans une humeur folle. Un peu grognon, celui-ci s'accrocha avec lassitude au cou de son cousin afin qu'il l'aide à sortir de la voiture.

Une fois dehors, il resta appuyé contre Hatori et, comme le médecin précédemment, il contempla le rose éclatant des arbres. Avec un sourire radieux, il se tourna vers Hatori qui sortait les bagages du coffre.

"Regarde Hatori ! C'est superbe !"

Répondant au sourire de son cousin, le médecin l'attira vers l'hôtel où ils avaient prévu de passer leur séjour.

"Bonjour, nous avons réservé une chambre au nom de Sôma …"

Pendant que l'homme cherchait dans ses registres, Hatori observa son jeune cousin.

Il était encore très pâle mais avait tout de même meilleure mine que la veille. Ses difficultés à respirer et ses fortes toux avaient disparu et il semblait avoir retrouvé la forme. Il souriait, et même riait de temps à autre.

"Errrr …. Mr Sôma … Je crains qu'il n'y ait un léger problème … A cause de l'Ohanami nous n'avons pu vous retenir qu'une unique chambre … Oh, mais elle est assez grande pour accueillir deux personnes vous savez !"

Akito pouffa de rire devant l'air ahuri de son cousin, renonçant finalement à le faire dormir dans la voiture, et, avant que celui ne puisse réagir, il s'adressa à l'hôtelier.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous prenons quand même la chambre !"

Et, souhaitant éviter les foudres du médecin, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bar, pour y commander un jus de tomate bien frais, avec plein de glaçons. Il attendit qu'Hatori paye pour le rejoindre à nouveau et le suivre dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Une jeune servante ouvrit une porte coulissante sur une grande chambre ensoleillée, avec une vue donnant sur le Yoshino sama, éclatant de couleurs vives et joyeuses.

Deux futons étaient disposés l'un à côté de l'autre, disposés ainsi par une personne prévoyante pensant avoir affaire à un jeune couple, avec deux yukatas pliés posés au dessus. Aujourd'hui vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull à col roulé noirs, Akito sauta sur l'occasion de retrouver le confort du kimono et se rua vers la salle de bain adjacente pour se changer.

Quand il revint, il retrouva Hatori assis sur la petite terrasse, la porte fenêtre grande ouverte, fumant paisiblement une cigarette.

En silence, il s'approcha de lui par derrière, le bas de son yukata voletant gracieusement sur ses mollets et ses chevilles. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, provoquant un sursaut chez le médecin, qui manqua de lâcher sa clope. Avec un profond soupir, il s'allongea sur les genoux chauds d'Hatori, après avoir chassé avec sa paume toutes les cendres qui s'y étaient répandues, attirant sa main libre au creux de son cou.

Les doigts chauds provoquèrent un frisson agréable dans l'ensemble de son corps maladif.

"Hatori … tu mettras ton yukata ?

"Non."

Devant le ton sec de son aîné, Akito se redressa et étudia le visage impassible.

"Bah … pourquoi ?

"Pas envie."

Après avoir grogné sa réponse, Hatori s'allongea sur le plancher froid et ferma les yeux, fatigué.

Il les rouvrit soudainement quand il sentit un poids sur son bassin. Akito venait de le chevaucher, les cuisses dénudées et les mains posées sur la poitrine d'Hatori. Lentement, il commença à retirer le nœud de la cravate noire du médecin, puis à déboutonner sa chemise.

"Akito san …"

Le visage enflammé, Hatori tenta de se redresser mais Akito le repoussa fermement sur le sol, ses mains aux longs doigts étalées sur sa poitrine. Quand il eut entièrement ouvert la chemise, il en dégagea les pans du pantalon pour dévoiler le torse pâle et, avec beaucoup de douceur, il se pencha dessus et y posa les lèvres.

Le souffle court, le médecin poussa un gémissement plaintif sous la douce torture de la langue fraîche, qui pointait par intermittence entre les deux lèvres roses pour caresser la peau blanche. Finalement, Akito, les joues légèrement rougies, se redressa et posa ses deux mains sur les joues imberbes du médecin.

"Bien, et maintenant, tu vas me mettre ce yukata, vu ??"

Devant le ton sans réplique, Hatori se releva avec lassitude et, le yukata en main, se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Quand il revint, vêtu du kimono, il fut accueilli par le sourire ravi d'Akito, qui n'avait pas bougé pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans la salle d'eau. Après tout, il ne regrettait pas tant que ça de s'être fais forcé la main de cette manière. Avec une joie évidente, le jeune chef de famille le prit par la main et l'attira vers la fenêtre encore ouverte. Le poussant à s'agenouiller avec lui, il passa ses bras minces autour du cou de son aîné et se laissa aller contre son torse rassurant.

"Hatori … merci … merci d'avoir accepté de m'emmener ici …"

Avec délicatesse, Hatori laissa errer ses doigts dans les doux cheveux noirs du jeune chef. Le sentant brusquement se tendre contre lui, le médecin accentua la pression qu'il exerçait sur le dos et les hanches de son cousin.

"Hatori … p … pardon … pardonne moi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait …"

Captant un léger tremblement dans le corps de son aîné, Akito se redressa lentement et posa les yeux sur le beau visage en face de lui. Du bout des doigts, il toucha avec sidération les larmes qui coulaient des yeux sombres de son cousin.

"Hatori …"

Il plaqua le visage du médecin contre son épaule et le berça tendrement, regrettant amèrement ses actes passés. Les sanglots d'Hatori ne se calmant toujours pas, il leva le visage pour que celui-ci le regarde. Baignés dans les larmes, les grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur le visage agité du chef de famille. Très doucement, Akito s'abaissa vers Hatori, releva la longue mèche noire et, du bout des lèvres, embrassa l'œil aveugle du médecin, se gorgeant silencieusement du liquide salé s'en échappant.

"Hatori, souris moi … parle moi …"

Dans un geste inconscient, Hatori enlaça Akito, une main dans son dos, l'autre sur ses fesses, et l'embrassa profondément, ses lèvres goûtant pour la première fois à la saveur sucrée de la bouche de son cousin.

Se détachant finalement l'un de l'autre, Hatori se laissa une nouvelle fois choir sur le sol. Sa vue brouillée par les larmes, le visage brûlant, il sentit Akito s'allonger sur lui et se perdre dans la chaleur et l'amour de ses bras.

A SUIVRE.


	4. Chapitre 4

Amai Haru 

Base : Fruit Basket

Auteur : Niea Chan

Genre : Yaoi, OOC

Rating : PG

Couple : AkitoX Hatori

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fruit Basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Natsuki Takaya etc etc …

Commentaires : Vi, vi, vi, c'est ma propre vision du couple AkitoXHatori et Akito ressemble carrément pas au Akito de d'habitude, je suis partie dans un trip un peu HS mais bon, j'ai pas pu m'arrêter à temps …. Honte à moi …

Chapitre 4 

Hatori ouvrit les yeux, observant le plafond blanc et propre. Il sentait un poids assez important sur sa poitrine qui gênait quelque peu sa respiration, et ça depuis un certain temps déjà. La tête posée sur son épaule, son corps chevauchant langoureusement celui d'Hatori, Akito dormait à poings fermés, le nez enfoui dans les pans ouverts du yukata de l'homme allongé sous lui.

Souriant doucement, Hatori se dégagea de l'étreinte douce, emporta le jeune homme dans son futon et le borda, pour finalement aller se changer. Il fallait qu'il sorte pour se détendre et penser à autre chose.

Respirant l'air frais et parfumé de l'extérieur, il avançait d'un pas vif dans les rues vides de Nara, admirant les différents bâtiments baignés d'une couleur rose douce et ensorcelante. Soudain, il repensa à sa faiblesse face aux actes de son cousin, rougissant doucement. Il avait éclaté en sanglots devant Akito. Mais il l'avait embrassé aussi.

Doucement, il leva sa main sur son visage et frôla ses lèvres. Il devait avouer qu'il avait apprécié la caresse, les lèvres d'Akito étaient tellement douces. Tellement pures.

Il dû s'appuyer quelques instants sur un mur pour reprendre ses esprits, embués par l'étrange sentiment qui l'envahissait. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il restait avec Akito …

Pourquoi, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait …

Il lui avait volé l'amour de Kana …

Sa vie, entièrement rattachée à un espoir qui n'existait plus …

Avec lassitude, il s'assit sur un banc de marbre, dans une allée bordée de cerisiers. Il alluma une cigarette, qu'il laissa finalement se consumer dans le vide.

Le temps passait lentement, la fumée s'échappait dans l'air frais de cette fin d'après midi. Quand il se rendit compte de l'heure, il se leva du bain et fit demi tour en direction de l'auberge d'un pas rapide. L'atmosphère était emplie du parfum des fleurs de sakura et du pollen qu'elles engendraient. Un courant d'air parfumé traversa sa veste et c'est à ce moment là qu'il le vit.

"Akito san !!!"

Akito était à genoux sur le sol dallé, son yukata débraillé par le vent, sa main plaquée sur sa gorge fragile, les yeux en larmes à cause du pollen. Quand il entendit la voix de son cousin, il tenta de se relever, sans succès. Hatori se précipita vers lui et le pris dans ses bras, protégeant son visage avec les pans de sa veste.

Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux, personne pour leur venir en aide. Il perçut les difficultés qu'Akito avait à respirer.

"Akito san, pourquoi êtes vous sorti ?!"

Les mains accrochées à la chemise blanche du médecin, le jeune chef releva péniblement la tête, offrant un regard paniqué à Hatori.

"Tu … tu n'étais … plus là … quand je me suis réveillé … alors … je suis sorti … pour voir … où tu étais … mais …"

Ses paroles furent interrompues par une brutale crise de toux, son visage virant doucement au rouge, ses lèvres bleuissant au fur et à mesure que l'ai lui manquait.

°Il n'arrive pas à reprendre son souffle …°

Avec précaution, il ouvrit le yukata du malade et lui massa doucement la poitrine, qui était secouée de tremblements incontrôlables. Comprenant que cela ne servait à rien et voyant Akito qui commençait à perdre conscience, il se penche vers lui et, après avoir posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il lui transmit son oxygène, mu par son instinct de docteur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme retrouva une couleur à peu près normale ainsi que sa respiration. Epuisé, il se laissa aller dans les bras d'Hatori, attendant que celui le porte jusqu'à leur chambre. S'apercevant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas, il leva les yeux, dont les larmes en coulaient encore, vers Hatori.

Le regard vague, le médecin le serrait fermement contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui échappe. Un peu inquiet devant la léthargie de son cousin, Akito saisit le col de sa veste et le secoua faiblement.

"Hatori, ramène moi dans la chambre …"

Se réveillant brusquement, Hatori prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et l'apporta dans la salle qui leur était réservée. Alors qu'il allait le déposer dans son futon, Akito se dégagea et tourna le dos à son cousin, lui présentant la finesse de sa taille, grâce à laquelle la courbure de ces fesses fermes ressortait encore davantage. S'approchant de lui, Hatori passa ses mains autour de sa taille pour réajuster le yukata défait. Sentant les mains du jeune homme le repousser, il insista.

"Laissez moi faire, vous aller attraper froid …

"Je m'en fous !! Il faut bien que je meure de quelque chose ! Si ce n'est pas de froid, ce sera à cause de mes crises !"

Furieusement, il se tourna vers Hatori et s'accrocha à sa chemise, un sourire dément ornant ses lèvres.

"Et, comme ça, tout le monde sera libre et heureux ! Yuki, Kisa et Hiro ! Toi, Hatori …"

Une gifle claqua violement sur sa joue, provoquant une douleur cuisante. Encore ahuri par la violence du coup, Akito retomba sur la poitrine du médecin. Celui-ci l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Ses mains pressaient la taille chaude à travers le tissu soyeux.

Le redressant subitement vers lui, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles d'Akito, qui, sous le choc, ne répondit pas. Le jeune chef pouvait sentir les larmes du médecin se mêler à présent aux siennes.

"Pourquoi vous dites ça ?! Jamais je ne me réjouirais de votre disparition ! Jamais …"

Il tomba à genoux devant le chef de la famille Sôma, son visage effleurant le tissu doux du yukata, les jambes nues.

"Hatori …"

Fou de rage, il se jeta sur le médecin pour le rouer de coups. Habitué à ce genre de réactions, Hatori saisit les poings délicats entre ses mains et, très lentement, se pencha sur ceux-ci et y posa ses lèvres, ses larmes coulant dessus. Avec douceur, Akito caressa les joues glabres de son cousin, sa colère étrangement évanouie et oubliée. Le souffle haletant, il s'agenouilla et posa son front contre celui d'Hatori.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me détestes pas ? Je pourrie ta vie depuis si longtemps … Hatori, il faut que tu t'éloignes de moi … au plus vite …"

Se détachant de lui, il posa son regard sombre sur son cousin.

"Je ne veux pas te blesser davantage …

"N … non … je resterais toujours à vos côtés …"

Avec la manche de son kimono, il sécha les yeux humides d'Hatori et lui sourit affectueusement. Puis, rougissant soudainement, il prit les mains du médecin dans les siennes.

"Prends moi dans tes bras …"

S'asseyant en tailleur, Hatori enlaça tendrement le jeune homme, leurs doigts noués, la tête d'Akito installée contre la gorge de son cousin. Amoureusement, il suivit les contours du visage fin et harmonieux du médecin avec le bout de ses doigts frais.

"Hatori … embrasse moi …"

D'abord un peu étonné, Hatori eut un sourire indulgent et embrassa tendrement le jeune homme. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent, se cherchant doucement tandis que le médecin caressait le dos de son cousin avec la paume de ses mains.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, leurs visages rougis, Akito se redressa et se défit de son yukata, exposant son corps blanc peu à peu aux yeux du médecin ainsi qu'à la lumière rougeoyante du coucher de Soleil.

Avec habilité, il entreprit d'enlever la chemise blanche d'Hatori, qui l'arrêta, un peu gêné. Akito lui lança alors un regard interrrogateur et laissa ses mains en suspens dan l'air.

"Je … Akito san …"

Le jeune homme posa un doigt sur les lèvres charnues de son aîné, interrompant ainsi ses paroles, le releva et le guida jusqu'au futon, en rougissant furieusement. Tout en s'y allongeant, il l'entraîna avec lui, savourant le poids du corps d'Hatori sur le sien. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, la tête de Akito enfoncée dans les draps alors que leurs salives se mélangeaient.

Avec amour, Hatori caressa le visage fin d'Akito et lui sourit doucement, le cœur débordant de désir et de joie. Le jeune chef lui rendit son sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches et éclatantes. Avec rapidité, Hatori se déshabilla entièrement, balançant ses vêtements à côté du yukata qui traînait un peu plus loin, abandonné.

Dans les dernières lueurs orangées du crépuscule, leurs deux corps brûlants et amoureux s'unirent, oubliant tout, ne pensant qu'à leur propre plaisir …

o°O°o

Hatori était assis, appuyé sur le battant de la fenêtre coulissante. Il pouvait apercevoir les premiers rayons de l'aube, qui apparaissaient à côté du Yoshino sama. Akito était allongé sur ses genoux, endormi. Leurs deux corps nus étaient recouverts d'un léger drap de soie blanc, qui moulait agréablement leurs muscles finement ciselés.

Avec tendresse, le médecin caressait les longues mèches noirs de son cousin, tout en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Il admira en silence le beau visage du dormeur, si paisible, si doux pendant son sommeil.

Perdu dans sa contemplation amoureuse, il blotti le jeune homme contre lui quand des frissons, dû à la fraîcheur de la pièce, parcoururent son corps offert et détendu. Lentement, il se pencha alors vers son visage immobile et caressa la joue douce et pâle du bout des doigts.

"Akito san … je vous aime … "

A SUIVRE


	5. Chapitre 5

Amai Haru 

Base : Fruit Basket

Auteur : Niea Chan

Genre : Yaoi, OOC

Rating : PG

Couple : AkitoX Hatori

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fruit Basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Natsuki Takaya etc etc …

Commentaires : Vi, vi, vi, c'est ma propre vision du couple AkitoX Hatori et Akito ressemble carrément pas au Akito de d'habitude, je suis partie dans un trip un peu HS mais bon, j'ai pas pu m'arrêter à temps …. Honte à moi …

Chapitre 5 

Akito ouvrit les yeux avec une certaine difficulté, les paupières lourdes par un trop plein de sommeil. Il y avait trop de lumière dans la chambre. L'esprit pâteux, il se redressa de son futon, écartant les draps de son corps. Pas de traces d'Hatori. En grognant, il se leva de son matelas tout en recouvrant son corps nu et maladif d'un long drap.

"Hatori !"

En frissonnant, il se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre, qui semblait condamnée à rester ouverte jusqu'à la fin de leur séjour ici. Soupirant faiblement, il repensa à la nuit qu'il venait de passer dans les bras du médecin. Il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour lui.

Il se retourna quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand et où Hatori apparut, un sac en papier dans les bras.

Ne pouvant contenir ou dissimuler sa joie, Akito se jeta dans les bras de son amant et lui donna son premier baiser de la journée. Quand ils se séparèrent, un sourire radieux illuminait le visage du jeune chef.

"Tu as ramené quoi ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'empara du sac en papier et l'ouvrit en grand, pour en regarder le contenu. Une délicieuse odeur de croissants chauds et de baguette lui chatouilla les narines, envahissant doucement la pièce.

"Vous voulez du thé, Akito san ?"

"Oui ! Du thé au jasmin !"

Devant l'enthousiasme débordant de son jeune cousin, Hatori sentit son cœur fondre. Il souleva le jeune chef dans ses bras et le serra contre lui avec force, enfouissant son visage contre le torse pâle, dans les replis du drap. Avec un rire joyeux, Akito se dégagea et déballa le contenu du sachet sur la table, évaluant d'un œil critique ce qui apparaissait au fur et à mesure. Pendant ce temps, Hatori fit chauffer de l'eau pour le thé, tout en sepréparant une tasse de café bien noir. Quand le tout fut prêt, il rejoignit Akito pour entamer leur petit déjeuner.

Traînant son drap derrière lui, le jeune chef chemina à quatre pattes jusqu'à son aîné, qui le fixait d'un œil attentif et intéressé. Il se planta devant lui et repoussa la mèche de cheveux qui cachait son œil aveugle.

"Hatori … embrasse moi …"

Et sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa violemment, agrippant sa chemise avec détermination. Au moment où leurs bouches se détachèrent, Hatori resserra le drap autour des frêles épaules de son cousin.

"Vous devriez faire attention, il ne faudrait pas que vous attrapiez froid …"

Avec un sourire doux, Akito déposa un baiser sur la joue glabre de son amour et se leva.

"Je vais prendre un bain …"

Le regard vague, le médecin observa le jeune homme avancer vers la salle de bain, ed son allure souple et gracieuse.

o°O°o

La tête posée sur le rebord de la baignoire, Akito somnolait, apaisé et détendu par l'action de l'eau chaude. Il ne pouvait effacer de son esprit le beau visage de son amant, son corps ferme, sa peau souple. Il lui manquait déjà !

Avec promptitude, il s'extirpa du bain brûlant et enfila un peignoir de coton blanc, qu'il trouva accroché à un porte manteau, affublé de l'écu de l'auberge et du drapeau du Japon. Encore tout humide, il sautilla gaiement jusqu'à la chambre, le cœur débordant de joie à l'idée de retrouver son cousin.

Il trouva le médecin assis sur le sol, ses lunettes sur le nez, un livre retourné pour conserver la page actuelle. D'une voix neutre, il parlai dans son portable.

"Shiguré, pourquoi est ce que tu appelles ? … Oui, tout va bien … Akito aussi va bien … Oui, c'est très beau … Non, les jeunes filles en fleur ne m'intéressent pas … Tu me saoules, Shiguré … Je …"

Ses paroles furent interrompues par Akito, qui venait de lui prendre le téléphone des mains pour le porter à son oreille.

"Allô Shiguré, c'est moi ! … Comment ça "Qui moi ?" c'est Akito, baka … Oui je vais très bien … Mais, n'appelle plus, c'est pas la peine, tout va bien … Oui très bien … Oui, il y a beaucoup de cerisiers … C'est pour ça qu'on est là, tu sais Shiguré … Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais tu dois avoir d'autres choses à faire … Si, si, je te le dis ! Allez, au revoir Shiguré … Raccroche ce téléphone !"

Et il raccrocha à son tour. Il tendit le portable à Hatori, qui l'éteignit vite fait, bien fait, histoire d'être tranquille. Curieux, Akito se saisit du livre que lisait le médecin, toujours retourné sur le sol.

" "1984" … c'est en Anglais ? C'est bien ?

"Oui, c'est bien.

"Tu lis que des livres en Anglais ?

"J'en lis beaucoup en Anglais, je préfère …

"Tu lis pas les trucs qu'écrit Shiguré ?"

Un simple regard trèèès froid de son amant lui fut amplement suffisant comme réponse. Il rendit l'ouvrage à Hatori, puis vint se lover dans ses grands bras chauds et accueillants. Avec douceur, le médecin lui frotta le corps avec le peignoir, en but de le sécher. Ronronnant de plaisir, Akito gloussa sous la caresse exercée par les mains expertes et habiles de l'homme, se tendant d'envie de temps à autre.

Un peu étonné, Hatori le voyait se tordre de délice, à moitié allongé sur ses cuisses, à moitié sur le sol. Faisant preuve d'un peu d'impatience, malgré sa patience évidente, le médecin le redressa pour achever son séchage, mais le jeune homme, envieux de se faire désirer, s'échappa des bras de son cousin. Mais, plus rapide, Hatori le saisit par la cheville, fine et délicate entre ses longs doigts, et le tira vers lui.

Avec un cri, Akito s'écroula sur son aîné et explosa de rire, ses bras passés autour de la taille fine et plongeant sous les replis de la chemise. Mettant sa patience infinie à dure épreuve, Hatori finit de sécher son jeune cousin, maintenu fermement pour l'empêcher de bouger. Laissant échapper un soupir épuisé, il le relâcha et s'allongea sur le sol, son livre en main. Les yeux pleins de pities nétoiles, Akito se blottit contre le dos du médecin et lui caressa le creux des omoplates avec douceur.

"Tu boudes, Hatori ?"

Il déposa un baiser sur la nuque de son amant, après avoir repoussé les cheveux qui le gênaient.

"Hatoriiiiii … réponds moi …"

Lentement, l'interpellé tourna la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Avec une moue boudeuse étirant les siennes, Akito déposa un autre baiser, plus timide et réservé que le précedent, sur la bouche de son médecin.

"On va se balader ?

"Si vous voulez, allez vous habiller …"

Enchanté, le chef de famille sauta au cou de son aîné, puis couru dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il revint quelques instants après, vêtu de son jean et du pull à col roulé de la veille. Hatori déplia une longue écharpe en coton d'un noir éclatant et l'enroula autour de la gorge et du bas du visage de son amant, protégeant ainsi sa bouche et son nez du pollen.

"Je suis obligé de mettre ce truc ?

"Oui, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous ayez une crise, Akito san …"

Le visage boudeur, il s'accrocha au bras de son cousin et s'y suspendit; comme un gros insecte à une branche. Brusquement, Hatori le leva vers lui et l'embrassa profondément, pénétrant sa bouche avec sa langue pour toucher celle de son amant. Un peu surpris, mais ravi, Akito se laissa faire avec chaleur et suivit son aîné vers la porte, se laissant guider vers la voiture.

o°O°o

Hatori se gara sur le parking réservé au visiteurs, étonné qu'il y ait autant de place par une aussi belle journée que celle ci. Ils se trouvaient au pied du Yoshino sama, dont les pentes explosaient du rose chatoyant des fleurs de cerisiers. Toujours agrippé au médecin, Akito resserra l'écharpe autour de son visage, ses yeux commençant déjà à le gratter et à pleurer.

"Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?"

La tête lourde, le jeune chef se laissa examiner le visage et la gorge, en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas tousser ou éternuer à la figure du médecin.

"Vous voulez qu'on rentre à l'hôtel ?

"Non ! On reste !"

Prenant la main de son amant dans la sienne, le chef l'attira vers une grande allée, déserte, mais encadrée par des dizaines de cerisiers. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux, l'admirant en silence, ses yeux dégoulinants à cause du pollen qu'il tentait d'essuyer. Hatori s'immobilisa derrière lui et entoura le torse fragile de ses bras, serrant le jeune homme contre lui.

Soudain, une pétale rose de cerisier atterrit sur la joue du jeune chef et y adhéra, collant aux dernières larmes qui y demeuraient. Avec un rire amusé, Hatori s'en empara délicatement entre ses doigts et posa ses lèvres à l'endroit où elle se trouvait précédemment.

"C'est pas drôle, Hatori …

"Non, c'est pas drôle …

"Alors, arrête de te marrer !"

Avec amour, Hatori le serra contre son torse en lui embrassant le cou, saisissant le peau souple entre ses lèvres. Akito tenta de se dégager des bras puissants mais l'homme resserra son étreinte sur lui avec encore plus de force. Il sentit le souffle chaud du médecin contre son oreille et ne pus empêcher son corps de se raidir.

"Akito san … Aishiteru …"

Pétrifié, Akito ne savait plus comment réagir après cette déclaration. Il repoussa les bras d'Hatori de son corps et s'éloigna de quelques pas, le dos toujours tourné. Dans un geste inconscient, il avait porté sa main à sa bouche, l'air qu'il expiré filtrant difficilement entre ses doigts serrés. Il pouvait tout à fait envisager une relation charnelle, mais pas ça ! Des sentiments aussi forts ne pouvaient pas entrer en compte. Il s'y refusait de toute son âme et de tout son corps.

"Akito san …"

Le jeune chef perçut une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix du médecin, avant de sentir sa main chaude se poser sur sa frêle épaule. Il sursauta violemment et la rejeta, l'air apeuré.

Oui, il avait peur. Il avait peur de la puissance de ce genre d'émotions. Il ne pouvait maintenir son contrôle mental sur le reste de la famille Sôma si l'Amour entrait en jeu. Il l'avait expulsé de sa vie depuis si longtemps, il ne devait pas s'y soumettre à présent.

Hatori attendait toujours, le visage décomposé. Alors qu'il avait enfin avoué sa passion pour le jeune homme, Akito le repoussait. Il avait appris à l'apprécier, puis à l'aimer après s'être séparé de Kana. Il pouvait voir le dos tremblant du jeune homme, ses poings serrés prêts à frapper.

"Hatori, je veux rentrer à l'hôtel."

Et, sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea d'un pas saccadé vers la voiture. Hatori le suivit, tachant de ne pas trop s'éloigner bien que ses jambes lui paraissaient affreusement lourdes sur le moment.

Tout à coup, le jeune homme se jeta sur le sol, en proie d'une furieuse crise d'asthme. Le visage rouge, il cherchait à aspirer de l'air, sans pourtant y parvenir. Affolé, il se tourna vers son cousin, qui s'était précipité vers lui. Le médecin lui retira le tissu noir du visage, afin de lui faire avaler le médicament permettant de neutraliser la crise.

Les lèvres serrées par la douleur, Akito s'accrochait à la chemise de son aîné, ses forces l'abandonnant en même temps que son souffle. Se voyant dans l'impossibilité de lui faire ingurgiter le cachet, Hatori le glissa dans sa propre bouche et embrassa le jeune homme,le forçant ainsi à l'avaler à son tour.

Reprenant enfin son souffle, Akito s'affaissa dans les bras du médecin, un filet de salive chaude dégoulinant le long de sa joue. Avec facilité, le médecin le souleva et le porta jusqu'à la voiture, en prenant garde de ne pas trop le brusquer. Après l'avoir allongé sur la banquette arrière et enroulé dans sa veste, il s'installa derrière le volant, démarra et s'empressa de rentrer à l'hôtel.

De retour dans la chambre, et avec une grande précaution, il l'allongea dans son futon et dénoua lentement les bras maigres et faibles serrés autour de son cou. Lâchant un gémissement plaintif, Akito ouvrit ses grands yeux sombres et attrapa la main d'Hatori, la serrant convulsivement. Lentement, il posa ses lèvres dessus et attira le médecin vers lui. Patient, celui ci se laissa faire, mais quand son jeune cousin tenta de saisir ses lèvres avec les siennes, il l'arrêta immédiatement.

"Je … Je dois … aller faire des courses pour le repas de ce midi. Il faut que vous dormiez …"

Sur ce, il s'éloigna du lit et sortit de la chambre, sans jeter un regard de plus au jeune homme. Avec un cri désespéré, Akito se releva et lança la tasse qui avait contenu son thé contre la porte, où elle alla s'exploser bruyamment. De grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Hatori …

Hatori …

D'une manière purement mécanique, il ôta l'ensemble de ses vêtements et renfila son yukata, jugeant à peine consciemment que le fait de le trouver nu risquait de gêner quiconque franchirait la porte. Epuisé, il se laissa tomber dans le futon de son cousin et se couvrit de la couverture, la remontant sur son visage. Avec la manche de son yukata, il sécha ses larmes et s'endormit, envahi par le souvenir du beau sourire de son médecin.

A SUIVRE.


	6. Chapitre 6

Amai Haru 

Base : Fruit Basket

Auteur : Niea Chan

Genre : Yaoi, OOC

Rating : PG

Couple : AkitoX Hatori

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fruit Basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Natsuki Takaya etc etc …

Commentaires : Vi, vi, vi, c'est ma propre vision du couple AkitoXHatori et Akito ressemble carrément pas au Akito de d'habitude, je suis partie dans un trip un peu HS mais bon, j'ai pas pu m'arrêter à temps …. Honte à moi …

Chapitre 6 

Hatori ouvrit la porte coulissante de la chambre et pénétra à l'intérieur sans un bruit, retirant ses chaussures et les déposants près de l'entrée. Un calme complet régnait dans la pièce.

Après avoir franchit la porte, son pied shoota contre un morceau de porcelaine, appartenant à la tasse brisée, dont l'entrée en était parsemée. Il chercha le jeune homme du regard, espérant sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas fait trop de bêtises durant son absence.

En silence, il se dirigea vers son futon, où il le trouva roulé en boule sous la couverture, dormant toujours à poings fermés. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration, rassurant le médecin sur son état de santé actuel. Avec un sourire doux, le médecin s'assit à ses côtés, veillant à ne pas le gêner ou le réveiller. Du bout des doigts, il suivit le contour es lèvres entrouvertes et légèrement humides, arrachant un soupir de satisfaction au dormeur.

Alors que ses doigts retraçaient inlassablement la courbe douce de sa bouche, Akito grogna doucement et enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller blanc, cherchant à échapper aux mains chaudes de l'homme. Alors, Hatori se pencha sur lui et embrassa le cou pâle et délicat, laissant sa langue courir le long de la gorge nue et offerte.

Finalement, il se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner, qui se constituerait de riz, de beignets de crevettes et d'un peu de poisson. Ses lunettes remontées sur le haut de son front, retenant ses cheveux, il surveilla avec lassitude et ennui la cuisson du riz, sachant parfaitement que l'exigeant maître de maison avait horreur du riz trop cuit. Afin de se détendre un peu, il se servi un verre de whisky coca, qu'il venait de découvrir dans un buffet, et alla le siroter, assis au bord de la porte fenêtre (encore et toujours ouverte).

Inconsciemment, il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma, admirant les volutes de fumée qui s'éparpillaient dans l'air. Un bruit d'ébullition le ramena à la réalité.

"Merde !"

Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la casserole, qui menaçait de déborder.

°Encore trois minutes de cuisson …°

Il remua l'eau bouillante avec indifférence et entreprit de mettre la table, profitant de ses trois minutes pour les mettre à contribution. Lorsque le tout fut finalement prêt, il mit le tout à table et s'avança vers le futon, où demeurait toujours le corps immobile. Il secoua doucement l'épaule du dormeur, écartant la couverture de son visage pour l'admirer à sa guise.

"Akito san … Akito san … le repas est prêt …"

Le regard vaseux et ensommeillé, le jeune homme émergea du lit d'un pas quelque peu vacillant et, sans un mot, s'assit à table où il resta à contempler son assiette. Sa tête chancela finalement et se posa sur la table fraîche, un soupir fatigué s'échappant des lèvres de son propriétaire. Un peu inquiet, Hatori le saisit délicatement par els épaules et le redressa.

"Akito san ?

"Veux encore dormir …"

Avec un sourire amusé, le médecin le secoua encore pour achever de le réveiller, mais pas trop fort non plus pour ne pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

"Peut être mais y faut manger …"

Et, comme une vraie mère poule, il attrapa les baguettes et nourrit le jeune homme, qui s'était entre deux agrippé à la chemise du médecin pour se hisser sur ses genoux. Comme un moineau (métaphore filée de l'oiseau --;;;), il ouvrait grand la bouche quand Hatori avançait les baguettes contenant une boulette de riz.

"Tu … tu manges pas ?"

Le médecin baissa les yeux sur son cadet, qui ne cessait de l'observer de ses grands yeux noirs.

"Si … mais après …"

Abaissant la tête, gêné, le jeune chef passa ses bras autour du thorax de son cousin et se lova contre sa poitrine chaude.

"Hatori … merci de t'occuper de moi … de répondre à tout mes caprices …"

Avec un sourie indulgent, le médecin lui caressa la tête avec amour, ébouriffant ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux, tout en recommençant à le nourrir.

Dès qu'il eut l'estomac bien plein, Akito libéra son cousin de son poids et de sa présence et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, en s'étirant comme un chat. En le surveillant du coin de l'œil pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, Hatori grignota ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette avec flegme, un peu dépassé par les évènements.

"Oula … y a de gros nuages noirs …"

Etonné, le médecin emporta son assiette jusqu'à la fenêtre, où était assis le chef de famille, et scruta le ciel. En effet, de lourds nuages sombres envahissaient peu à peu le ciel bleu, emporté par le vent frais qui soufflait sur le Yoshino sama et entraînait dans son sillage de nombreux pétales roses.

"Tu penses qu'il va pleuvoir ?

"Peut être … mais avec le vent, les nuages peuvent être charriés aussi …"

Dans un mouvement souple, Akito se redressa et se tourna vers son cousin.

"Dans ce cas là, on peut sortir un peu ? J'aimerais bien faire quelques courses, acheter des souvenirs. Shiguré m'a demandé de lui trouver un machin typique …

"Oui, si vous voulez …

"Merci, Hatori !"

Le jeune homme se jeta sur son aîné, déposa un gros baiser sur sa joue lisse et courut enfiler ses tongs en bois (dont j'ai oublié comment ça s'appelle … gomen, ;). Il se tourna ensuite vers Hatori, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Alors, tu viens ?"

Déposant son assiette vide sur la table, Hatori attrapa sa veste, se chaussa et suivit son cousin, réjoui et enthousiaste, vers les rues de la ville. Se tenant par la main, ils se baladaient dans les rues commerçantes de Nara, pour certaines envahies de touristes en yukata qui faisaient du lèche vitrine. Akito, le yukata flottant et battant agréablement contre ses jambes nues, traînait le médecin derrière lui, admirant inlassablement tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Se retournant brusquement vers lui, le jeune chef l'observa quelques secondes, l'air critique.

"Quoi ???"

Tout doucement, le garçon avança les mains vers le visage de son cousin et, d'un geste lent, descendit les lunettes du front d'Hatori pour les replacer sur son nez.

"C'est mieux comme ça …"

Et il se détourna, son visage affichant le sourire gracieux qu'il avait toujours quand il était satisfait de lui. U peu en retrait, le médecin rattrapa son cousin de son pas vif et rapide et, amoureusement, entoura sa fine taille pour le serrer contre lui. D'abord un peu gêné et surpris, le jeune chef finit par accepter l'étreinte et se laissa guider, l'esprit flou, sa tête posée sur l'épaule du médecin.

Tandis qu'ils flânaient, toujours enlacés, une pluie froide et drue commença à tomber, qui menaçait de les tremper s'ils ne rentraient pas vite fait à l'hôtel. De plus, cette pluie ne tarda pas à se transformer en une grosse averse, inondant les rues de Nara. Rapidement, Hatori se défit de sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de Akito, le couvrant du mieux qu'il pouvait, tout en regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir pris de parapluie. Il glissa ensuite sa main dan la sienne et commença à courir en direction de l'hôtel.

Le jeune chef étant assez peu habitué à ce genre d'exercice et fatigué par sa récente crise, comprit qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup très longtemps, en voyant qu'il commençait déjà à s'essouffler. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, son yukata, alourdi par l'eau qu'il avait ingurgité, ainsi que ses tongs, l'empêchaient de suivre le rythme imposé par son cousin.

Ralenti et déjà trempé, Hatori s'arrêta et, passant ses mains sous ses fesses pour le coller contre lui, le souleva et recommença à marcher. Les jambes nouées autour des hanches de son cousin et battant contre ses fesses fermes de temps à autre, leurs deux torses collés, Akito s'agrippait comme il pouvait, ses doigts accrochés à la chemise dégoulinante.

Le médecin, encombré d'un poids supplémentaire, pouvait se permettre d'avancer moins vite, son unique préoccupation étant de protéger le jeune homme du froid et de la pluie. Sa veste recouvrait la tête d'Akito, ainsi que son dos et la chute de ses reins, le devant de sa personne étant protégé car plaquée à Hatori.

"Vous n'avez pas froid ?"

Akito colla son visage humide contre celui de son aîné et cligna des yeux, envoyant quelques gouttelettes restées accrochées à ses cils.

"Non, ça va, tu me réchauffes … et toi ?"

Un sourire aux lèvres, le médecin continua sa course. Quand il entra dans la chambre, une personne bienveillante avait eu la bonne idée de fermer la fenêtre et de mettre le chauffage en route, créant une atmosphère sécurisante de cocon. Rapide et précis, Hatori déshabilla son cousin et lui jeta une couverture sur les épaules, dans le but de le réchauffer.

"Tenez séchez vous avec ça …"

Obéissant (pour une fois), Akito commença à se frotter avec le tissu, accompagné par les larges mains d'Hatori, qui en profitait pour prolonger ce contact corporel avec son jeune amant. Quand il fut sec, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la salle de bain, pour revenir avec des serviettes éponges d'un blanc laiteux. Avec des gestes habiles, il retira la chemise transparente pour avoir trop prit la pluie et lui caressa doucement les abdos du bout de son index.

"Il en faudrait pas que ce soit toi qui tombe malade …"

Alors qu'il s'attaquait fébrilement aux boutons de son pantalon, Hatori, le visage écarlate, l'arrêta aussitôt. Comprenant sa gène, le jeune chef eut un sourire moqueur et ferma les yeux, laissant à son cousin l'occasion de retirer lui-même le reste de ses affaires et de s'habiller un peu plus décemment. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Hatori se tenait assis à la même place, le visage déjà moins enflammé et vêtu d'un pantalon sec. Satisfait, il s'empara d'une serviette et la déposa sur les épaules nues et encore humides, avant d'en saisir une autre et de commencer à frotter vigoureusement les cheveux noirs de son aîné.

Avec un sourire triste, Hatori songea à la scène à peu près identique qui s'était déroulée quelques années auparavant, sauf que la personne qui se trouvait alors face à lui n'était pas Akito, mais Kana. Il était heureux de s'apercevoir que le fait de penser à la jeune femme le laissait à présent plutôt indifférent, alors que dans le passé, la seule évocation de son nom le mettait dans un état de détresse et de tristesse qu'il avait du mal à refréner. A présent son cœur ne saignait plus, Akito avait su lui apporter la baume nécessaire pou lui apprendre à aimer à nouveau.

Ayant fini de lui sécher les cheveux, le jeune homme retira la serviette et passa sa main dans les longues mèches noires pour les démêler, n'ayant pas le courage de se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain pour aller y chercher un peigne. La couverture qui entourait son corps maladif donnait au médecin une vie plongeante sur son torse mince et ses hanches étroites, qu'il pouvait aisément entrevoir quand celui-ci effectuer un quelconque mouvement.

Apercevant subitement le regard vague et le sourie triste qui s'affichait les traits de son cousin, Akito l'attira vers lui, le visage d'Hatori butant contre sa poitrine douce. Ses longs cils frôlèrent la peau douce du jeune homme, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps. Ses mains caressèrent amoureusement la nuque musclée du médecin alors que celui-ci commençait à se détendre.

Se mordant cruellement les lèvres, Akito releva le visage de son aîné vers le sien et l'embrassa fougueusement. Abandonnant ensuite la bouche de son amant, il descendit plus bas, lui dévorant le cou avec passion. Avec un sourire charnel, il se sépara du médecin, se releva face à lui et se débarrassa de l'encombrante couverture, dévoilant sa nudité au regard brûlant d'Hatori, éclairé par les dernières lueurs du Soleil.

Il s'allongea lascivement sur le sol et invita son médecin à venir sur lui, le bras tendu dans sa direction en une supplique muette. Les muscles raides, Hatori s'exécuta, faisan gémir le jeune homme de plaisir sous son poids. Le souffle haletant, Akito noua ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant, le dos cambré, ses lèvres effleurant le lobe de son oreille.

"Hatori … j'ai très envie de toi … fais moi l'amour …"

Avec un sourie ardent, Hatori acheva de se déshabiller et lui caressa doucement la joue, croyant encore difficilement aux paroles de son cousin.

Sur le sol même, les deux hommes se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, exposant tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

La nuit achevait de tomber quand ils se séparèrent, pantelants, le souffle court et saccadé. Avec douceur, Hatori blottit son jeune amant contre lui, passant sa main sur les hanches creuses envahies par la sueur de leur étreinte. Soupirant d'aise, celui-ci déposa une myriade de petits baisers sur le torse, le cou et le visage du médecin, ses mains tremblantes alors qu'il s'accrochait à ses épaules.

"Hatori … dis le moi encore …"

D'abord surpris, il embrassa langoureusement le jeune chef et colla leurs deux figuresn leurs souffles s'emmêlant sans retenue.

"Akito san … je vous aime …"

Avec un sourire doux et fatigué, Akito décolla les longues mèches du front de son amant pour y déposer ses lèvres fraîches.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime, Hatori …"

A SUIVRE.


	7. Chapitre 7

Amai Haru 

Base : Fruit Basket

Auteur : Niea Chan

Genre : Yaoi, OOC

Rating : PG

Couple : AkitoX Hatori

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fruit Basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Natsuki Takaya etc etc …

Commentaires : Vi, vi, vi, c'est ma propre vision du couple AkitoXHatori et Akito ressemble carrément pas au Akito de d'habitude, je suis partie dans un trip un peu HS mais bon, j'ai pas pu m'arrêter à temps …. Honte à moi …

Chapitre 7 

"Moi aussi, je t'aime, Hatori …"

Les yeux écarquillés, Hatori s'éloigna de son jeune amant et le fixa d'un air incrédule, s'appuyant sur les lattes de bois dur du parquet avec son coude. Il pouvait deviner dans la pénombre un sourire délicat qui étirait les lèvres de son cousin, adoucissant les traits de son visage rougi et mouillé de sueur. Sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, de chaudes larmes coulèrent de ses yeux bleus pour se déverser sur ses joues et les inonder sans retenue. Il enfoui son visage dans ses bras et sanglota sans réserve, allongé sur le plancher.

Avec une douceur extrême, Akito s'approcha de lui et le pressa contre son corps.

"Cela fait longtemps que je t'aime, seulement, je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard … Et Kana t'avait déjà emporté loin de moi … C'est pour cela que je me suis opposé à votre union … Mais jamais je n'ai voulu te blesser, Hatori, jamais je n'aurais souhaité te faire du mal !"

Il accentua son étreinte autour du visage du médecin appuyé contre son torse, mouillé par les nombreuses larmes. Hatori se laissa choir sur les genoux de son cousin, ses bras entourant la fine taille, et s'abandonna à la caresse des longs doigts dans ses cheveux.

Avec insistance, Akito l'allongea à nouveau sur le sol et s'abaissa vers son visage baigné de larmes, embrassant les deux joues lisses tout en avalant en même temps le liquide sâlé qui les recouvrait.

"Je t'aime tellement, Hatori, ne m'abandonne plus !"

Du bout de la langue, Hatori toucha la fine ouverture entre les lèvres du chef de famille, le faisant frissonner malgré lui.

"Je vous le promet, Akito san …"

Avec un sourire fatigué, Akito décida qu'il pouvait s'écrouler sur le corps allongé en dessous de lui, épuisé par leur précédente étreinte.

o°O°o

Les yeux entrouverts, Hatori regardait les rayons de Soleil qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre mouillée par la pluie pour illuminer le plancher. Il serra doucement le corps nu et chaud de son amant contre lui et inspira lentement. Son regard se posa alors sur le beau visage du dormeur.

Akito …

Son Akito …

Avec un bonheur évident, il remonta la couverture un peu plus haut sur son épaule, veillant à ce que la fraîche température de la matinée ne l'atteigne pas. Il sentait la chaleur du souffle du jeune homme contre son cou, mais aussi celle qui émanait de son corps entier, habituellement faible et glacé.

Avec précaution, pour ne pas réveiller son amour, il se redressa et sortit du futon, sur lequel il s'était installé avec Akito après que celui ci se soit endormi sur le parquet, devinant que le jeune homme ne serait sans doute pas ravi de se réveiller allongé par terre avec un torticolis massacrant. Pourtant, il fut obligé de s'arrêter quand les bras minces d'Akito entourèrent sa taille, le retenant sous les draps avec obstination. Il se retourna et croisa le regard ensommeillé de Akito, qui le dévisageait avec amour et fatigue, ses yeux à peine ouverts. Celui-ci laissa entendre un grognement sourd.

"Mmmmm … tu vas où ? …"

Hatori lui sourit alors avec tendresse et glissa ses doigts entre les mèches fines et emmêlées.

"Préparer le petit déjeuner, mon amour … Du thé ?"

Sans lui répondre tout de suite, Akito se jeta à son cou rougissant.

"Oui, je veux du thé … au citron cette fois …"

Se mordant les lèvres, Hatori se pencha vers son amant, posa ses lèvres contre son cou et suça doucement la peau sucrée, laissant une marque rouge. Rapidement, il enfila son pantalon, attrapa sa chemise et se dirigea vers ce qui leur servait de cuisine, sous le regard endormi d'Akito. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant sur un plateau en bois une tasse de thé et une seconde de café, prêtes à subvenir à leurs besoins. Hatori s'assit en tailleur, son cadet allongé en travers de ses cuisses et tout les deux entamèrent leur repas en silence.

En passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour recueillir les dernières gouttes de son thé, Akito déposa sa tasse vide sur le plancher, sous le regard observateur de Hatori, qui achevait également de boire son café. Il passa ses longs doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son amant, jouant avec les mèches fines avec plaisir. Repoussant sa main, Akito s'éloigna des genoux chauds et posa ses paumes sur les joues douces du médecin.

"Tu sais, Hatori, je crois que nous pouvons rentrer à la maison …"

Devant le regard interrogateur de son amant, il comprit qu'il devait se montrer plus explicite pour se faire comprendre.

"J'ai trouvé ce que j'étais venu chercher … ce que je cherchais depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs … J'ai enfin découvert les voies que mon cœur souhaitait me voir prendre … grâce à toi, je ne serais plus jamais seul …"

En voyant le sourire doux de son amant, il se lança dans ses bras, pour sentir à nouveau toute la chaleur et l'amour qui émanait de son être.

"Bien, nous allons rentrer, Akito san …

"Super, on va prendre un bain ??"

Agrippant une couverture et le poignet d'Hatori, il tira le tout vers la salle de bain, débordant d'un enthousiasme effrayant. Lâchant finalement le drap, il exposa son corps à la lumière vive de jour, posant un pied dans l'eau chaude qui emplissait la baignoire. Le regardant avec envie, Hatori passa sa main sur les fesses nues et fermes du jeune homme, qui se cambra ou gloussa sous la caresse. Il se glissa finalement en entier dans l'eau chaude, invitant d'un geste souple de la main son amant, qui le rejoint très vite.

Avec douceur et amour, ils s'étreignirent dans l'endroit même, Akito le corps plaqué contre le mur et ses jambes entourant les hanches brûlantes du médecin, leurs lèvres cellées pour l'éternité.

o°O°o

En soufflant fortement, Akito sortit de la baignoire, notant au passage qu'ils avaient foutu de l'eau partout, de la vapeur d'eau s'échappant de son corps. Il enfila un peignoir et tendit une serviette à son amant qui émergeait juste après lui, dégoulinant d'eau chaude. D'un geste précis et impérial, le jeune homme éclata une bulle de savon présente dans le creux du cou du médecin. Celui-ci s'habilla rapidement et partit remballer leurs affaires, tandis que son cousin glandait dans la salle de bain. Il rassembla l'ensemble des affaires d'Akito (un joyeux bordel éparpillé dans la majeure partie de la chambre, la réputation du jeune homme de raz de marée bordélique étant assez bien fondée) ainsi que les siennes, veillant à ne rien oublier.

Akito squattant toujours la salle d'eau, il ouvrit une ultime fois la fenêtre et regarda le Yoshino sama, aussi resplendissant qu'à leur arrivée. Un vent frais soufflant sur son visage le força à fermer les yeux quelques instants. Son rêve lui revint alors à l'esprit.

Le souffle coupé, il revit les deux yeux noirs qui le fixaient, les mèches sombres qui battaient contre le visage. Avec un sursaut convulsif, il revint à la réalité, les yeux à nouveau ouverts. Le cœur battant, il tomba sur Akito, habillé (Miracle), qui l'observait d'un air sceptique. Il venait de sortir de la pièce d'eau et étonné, l'avait trouvé à demi en transe, vacillant. Il essuya la sueur qui coulait le long du front du médecin.

"Ca va, Hatori ? Tu es tout pâle …"

Ses grands yeux noirs le fixaient avec inquiétude et curiosité mêlée, lui rappelant étrangement quelque chose. Avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, le médecin se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amour. Glacées.

"Akito san, vos lèvres sont gelées …

"Oui, j'ai un peu froid … mais tu sais, je connais un moyen efficace pour les réchauffer …"

Langoureusement, il se colla à Hatori et l'embrassa fougueusement, ravi de sentir les larges mains de l'homme dans son dos. Quand les deux amants se séparèrent, les lèvres d'Akito avaient retrouvé une température normale. Celles-ci s'étirèrent en un sourire gracieux.

"Bon … on y va ?"

Après s'être chaussés et avoir vérifié qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, il sortirent de la chambre et se rendirent à la réception, où Hatori paya la location.

"Vous avez passé un bon séjour, Mr Sôma ?

"Excellent, je vous remercie."

Son écharpe passée autour de son visage, Akito attendait patiemment le médecin prêt de la voiture, les yeux fixés sur la montagne en fleur qui surplombait majestueusement la ville. Tant de choses lui été arrivées en si peu de temps. Il se sentait renaître à présent, grâce à l'amour que lui prodiguait Hatori. Avec un soupir de bonheur, il passa encore un tour de l'écharpe autour de son cou, frissonnant sous les assauts soudain de l'alizé de ce début de printemps.

Hatori s'avançait vers lui au moment où il détachait les yeux de la montagne, s'arrachant à sa contemplation muette pour admirer la démarche souple de l'homme. Il pénétra dans la voiture, sur le siège voisin du conducteur (la place du mort) et attacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Hatori démarra et, ses lunettes devant les yeux, observait la route d'un air concentré.

La tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, Akito voyait le paysage défilait sous ses yeux, les pétales de cerisiers voler autour de la voiture avec grâce. Il poussa un soupir ennuyé et alluma l'auto radio, à la recherche d'un peu de distraction. Son regard s'illumina quand il entendit les premières notes de la musique qui passait à ce moment là et tourna son visage vers le conducteur.

"Super, c'est "Eternal", dans "Ai no Kusabi" ! (Iaaaaaaason … ahem gomen …) J'adore cette chanson!

"Vous avez vu "Ai no Kusabi" à votre âge ? …

" …"

Avec un sourire amusé, le médecin laissa dériver sa main sur la cuisse ferme du jeune homme, recouverte par le tissu noir du jean, l'autre main tenant toujours le volant. Gémissant de satisfaction, Akito s'installa le plus confortablement dans la mesure du possible dans un siège de voiture (c'est-à-dire que ça va pas trop loin) et uni sa main à celle de son amour. Epanoui, il s'endormit, bercé par la caresse du médecin, le roulement régulier de la voiture et le son apaisant de la chanson, les paroles pénétrant dans son cœur comme à chaque fois qu'il l'écoutait. Nara se trouvait à présent loin derrière eux, Hatori roulant à bonne allure, ils seraient arrivés avant la nuit.

Ce rêve qu'il avait fait, et qu'il avait fait maintes fois dans le passé, il était sûr de ne plus le refaire. Ses nuits seraient à présent calmes, sans souvenirs d'antan. Il reprenait enfin goût à la vie, qu'il avait si longtemps repoussé.

Il posa un regard amoureux sur le jeune homme endormi à côté de lui, sa main qui s'était glissée entre ses cuisses musclées. Il posa alors une main sur le front frais et le caressa doucement, veillant à ne pas troubler le sommeil paisible du jeune homme.

"Merci, Akito san …"

Retirant sa main, il reporta son attention et ses pensées vers la route, un sourire heureux et calme aux lèvres.

A SUIVRE


	8. Epilogue

Amai Haru 

Base : Fruit Basket

Auteur : Niea Chan

Genre : Yaoi, OOC

Rating : PG

Couple : Hatori et Akito

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fruit Basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Natsuki Takaya etc etc ...

Commentaires : Vi, vi, vi, c'est ma propre vision du couple HatorixAkito et Akito ressemble carrément pas au Akito de d'habitude, je suis partie dans un trip un peu HS mais bon, j'ai pas pu m'arrêter à temps .... Honte à moi ...

Epilogue

En baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Akito s'étira longuement et sortit du lit chaud avec paresse.

"10h45 ... où est mon petit dèj ? ..."

Il ramena son kimono trop grand sur ses épaules et, d'un pas chancelant et encore incertain, entra dans le salon. Hatori y était installé, en compagnie de Shiguré, tout les deux une tasse de café à la main, discutant paisiblement à propos des capacités de l'écrivain à créer des romans dignes de ce nom.

"Bonjour, Akito san ! Comment allez vous ?"

Après avoir grogné un "bien" à Shiguré, il posa ses mains sur le large dos du médecin et le lui caressa langoureusement, s'y appuyant en même temps pour arrêter de vaciller et risquer de s'étaler sur le plancher. Avec un sourire doux, celui-ci se retourna et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

"Bonjour, mon amour ...

"Hatori ..."

La tête du jeune homme tomba contre l'épaule musclée de son amant et il enfouit son visage dans les replis sombres de la veste du médecin, savourant son odeur avec délice. Avec tendresse, leurs mains se nouèrent.

Attiré par un éclat de lumière, Shiguré observa en silence les deux anneaux en argent qui ornaient l'annulaire de ses deux cousins. A leur retour de Nara, les deux amants s'étaient unis dans la plus stricte intimité, n'étant invités que les membres des Douze (par pur principe, Akito se serai bien passé de la présence de certain, avait il fait part à son amour) ainsi que quelques privilégiés de la famille.

Il était heureux de savoir Hatori à nouveau comblé, le jeune chef de famille avait su le guérir du mal qu'il avait lui-même engendré en le couvrant de tout l'amour qu'il était en mesure de lui apporté. Il avait fondre la glace qui avait envahi le cœur de Hatori.

Les deux amants échangèrent un sourire empli d'amour et de tendresse, qui reflétait le bonheur dans lequel ils nageaient.

"Je vous aime, Akito san ..."

Le jeune chef s'approcha du visage de son amour et lui mordilla la lobe de l'oreille, son souffle chaud butant contre.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime, Hatori ..."

Les yeux brillants, Hatori posa ses lèvres humides sur le cou nacré d'Akito, juste à l'endroit où, précédemment, se trouvait le suçon, que le médecin s'appliqua à raviver. Souvenir d'un printemps sucré ...

END

Commentaires de l'auteur

Arrrrgh, mais qu'est ce que c'est niais comme fic !! Je le crois pas, les dialogues tiennent pas la route, ils ne font que pleurer, se plaindre et tout ... A lala, j'arrive pas à croire que ça ai plu ; Ma première fic (quand je voie le nombre qu'il me reste à taper, ça me fait peur ;;). Je crois que c'est la fic la plus courte que j'ai écrite (si je ne compte pas le one-shot que j'ai fait sur "Titanic" ... si, si, c'est vrai ... j'ai réussi à mettre du slash dans "Titanic" ;;). Mais bon, vu la fin, faudra peut être que je pense à écrire une suite un jour ... En tout cas, cette fin tombe pile (enfin presque) pour le mariage homosexuel, enfin, avec un peu de temps de retard, mais ça fait un certain temps que cette fic traîne dans mes tiroirs donc bon ...

Pour finir, j'espère que cette fic a plu malgré mon écriture un peu bof bof à certains moments et mon manque d'inspiration, mais s'il y a une suite, je ferais de mon mieux, promis .

Reviews

Yaoi no Ongaeshi : C'est vrai que je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose non plus sur HatoriXAkito et, comme c'est mes persos préférés dans FB (avec Shiguré mais bon l'est aussi un peu dans l'histoire) me suis motivée pour écrire ma première fic sur ces deux là !! En plus, Akito est un perso un peu (hem ...) lunatique donc bien exploitable (j'aime pas ce mot ...) pour des fics (enfin je troue, j'aime bien les crisoux ...).

Bouboutix : Yaaaaaaaaa !!! Ma Boubou elle m'a écrit une review contente Bon, même si j'ai du te forcer un peu la main ... ahem ... C'est vrai que moi aussi ça me fait bizarre de lire tes œuvres sur le net

Yaoi no Ongaeshi : De mieux en mieux ?? ; ... Moi je la trouve de plus en plus niaise mais ça me fais plaisir de lire les reviews quand même ... ça doit être mon sentiment d'auteur qui me fait penser que cette fic est archi nulle et sans intérêts ... hem ;;

Mimi Yuy : C'est vrai que les reviews ne foisonnent pas mais je pense que pour moi, ce n'est pas le plus important, bien que cela me fasse toujours énormément plaisir de trouver de nouvelles reviews J'espère que la fin (pseudo ?? suite ??) ne t'as pas trop déçue mais je me voyais très mal écrire une Death Fic (j'aiiiime pas quand les persos que j'aime bien meurent ; ; ...), bien qu'il faudrait peut être que j'en fasse une un jour, historie de toucher un peu à tout ... Merci en tt cas

Recif : Nan, nan, pas de Death Fic Pas le courage de faire mourir un perso ;; suis faible je sais ...

Yaoi no Ongaeshi : Viii, mon couple préféré dans ce manga (je ne le dirais jamais assez je crois ...)

Recif : Vi, il lui a faluu le temps mais je voulais pas le mettre trop vite, ça aurait fait bâclé (déjà la je trouve ...) et je n'aurais pas trop su comment continuer après ;;.

Tiffany : C'est vrai que c'est pas facile d'apprécier Akito (bien que moi c'est venu tt de suite, j'aime bien les "méchants" comme le dirait si bien Bouboutix ...) pour pas mal de monde étant donné qu'il est présenté dès le début comme le méchant chef de famille sadique qui a torturé Yuki et va pas tarder à faire de même avec la pôvre Tôru (bon c'est vrai mais faut pas s'arrêter la dessus non plus je dis ;;; ahem pas taper moi Bouboutix ...). Mais bon, mon esprit tordu et affamé de yaoi s'est tt de suite attaché à lui ... XP En ce qui concerne le "tu", me suis dit que ça resterait plus proche du manga (je dévie assez comme ça de l'historie initiale ;) si Hatori continuer à le vouvoyer et tt mais bon ... S'il y a une suite, je verrais à ce moment là si je change .

Bien, merci beaucoup pour ces reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et m'on fait m'activer dans mon travail de recopiage (maintenant, vais m'attaquer à ma fic HP, depuis le temps qu'elle dort sur mon bureau ...).


End file.
